Changes
by branchy
Summary: Well, basically, its just a regular fiction using ff9 characters, but, later, ff9 elements will get stronger and high school romance weaker. at least i'll try my best to make it that way. read if u want.
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: All the characters in my fic do not belong to me, they belong to Squaresoft. ( I think).  
  
The Beginning  
  
"Dude, I think you'd better, like, do something about that.. girlfriend of yours." said Marcus, leaning on Zidane's locker.  
  
Zidane groaned. "Marcus, " he said, shoving Marcus aside and attempting to take his books out from his locker, "you need to get yourself a girl."  
  
Marcus looked genuinely shocked, then a look of disgust replaced his bewilderment. "Humph! Girls are disgusting! Especially YOUR girl! Why would you ever think I would need a girl, for heaven's sake?!"  
  
"Why? Because that way you'll understand why I like Ruby so much, and, hopefully, stop complaining about her." Said Zidane.  
  
Marcus rolled his eyes. "Complaining about her?? Dude, I'm not the only one who is."  
  
Zidane stopped trying to dig through the pile of trash in his locker and whipped his head around to stare intently at Marcus. "Oh yeah? Who's been complaining about Ruby?"  
  
"Oh, LOADS of people. Let's see, first of all, the girls in school aren't too happy. They don't think you should be tied down by that.. tart."  
  
Zidane glared at him. "Watch who you're calling a tart, my friend."  
  
Marcus ignored Zidane's comment and continued talking. " Yeah, and then there are, of course, your parents, who have always hated your girlfriends, especially Ruby. They happen to find her not only ugly and stupid but also , obviously, unworthy of their perfect son."  
  
Zidane snorted and continued his treasure hunt.  
  
"C'mon, you don't want to disappoint your PARENTS, do you, old pal?" pleaded Marcus.  
  
"They're not my parents."said Zidane shortly.  
  
Marcus crossed his arms. "Okay, fine, your FOSTER parents. You want them to be happy, don't you?"  
  
Zidane finally pulled out what seemed to be a very moldy old sandwich out of his locker, which revealed itself to be a copy of Through the Ancient Days - A Study of the History of Humanity. He nodded sadly and said," Yeah, of course, but I don't understand why they can't be happy with Ruby. I mean, she's a fine girl, isn't she?"  
  
Marcus shook his head disbelievingly and muttered,"It's a wonder you're in a class with the prodigies. I have never seen anyone slower in uptake. "  
  
Zidane replied with a sarcastic "thank you" and waved goodbye to Marcus as the first bell rang.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Okay, I know this wasn't exactly a great chapter. Short and stupid. Well, if you think they're going to get any better, then you had better stop reading. Why? Because they're not going to improve.  
  
Yes, that was the official warning.. just in case you were in doubt. 


	2. The End of the Beginning

The End of the Beginning  
  
The room was buzzing angrily when Zidane walked in. He sighed and made his way through the desks, taking a seat in the most deserted area of the room. Zidnae glanced uninterestedly at the tight huddle of people where the noise was coming from. He wondered who they were attacking today. Every day, his fellow classmates would choose someone at random and verbally shower this poor victim with knives. Usually, they managed to dig up something stupid the victim had done in the past and tear the wound open again. Today, they appeared to even more savage because he could hear loud, choking sobs penetrating the human wall. Zidane looked doubtfully at the crowd but stood up and walked over to join them, wanting to see who was crying. As he approached them, a few people turned around to look at him and gasped in horror. Zidane raised an eyebrow curiously. They hurriedly left and took their seats, whispering quietly among themselves, their eyes still glued on Zidane. Zidane shrugged, looked towards the girl crying on the floor, and jumped backwards with surprise.  
  
Zidane was shocked."Ruby!?"  
  
The girl looked at him and broke into a relieved smile, with tears still streaming down her face. "Z-Zidane, you're finally here."  
  
Zidane quickly helped her up and asked,"Ruby, why are you crying?" Then he glared angrily at the surrounding crowd and said,"They haven't hurt you, have they?"  
  
Ruby shook her head. "Not physically, but-" Ruby paused and looked around at the threatening faces scowling at her.  
  
"But what?" asked Zidane.  
  
Ruby looked determinedly back at Zidane and said,"But they have hurt me in other ways. They said.. they said I- I wasn't good enough for you, and that if I really had any heart at all, I'd go date Steiner."  
  
Zidane was furious. He turned to the crowd in general and bellowed," Who do you people think you are?! The power to decide whether or not she should go out with Steiner does not rest with any of you!! She, just in case you were wondering, is MY girlfriend, and if the topic of who is good enough for who doesn't come between us, it shouldn't even cross your minds!! Why should our relationship be any of your business anyway?!"  
  
He paused to glower at the uneasy crowd and continued warningly," If I catch any of you slating Ruby again, I will personally make your lives as miserable as possible. Now, if you would get out of the damn way, I would like to leave."  
  
They obediently moved out of the way, all eyes looking guiltily at the ground. Zidane stiffly muttered," thank you" and stormed out of the room wordlessly, with Ruby hurrying along at his side.  
  
  
  
"Zidane.."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"But-"  
  
"I SAID SHUT UP!!!"  
  
"Zi-"  
  
Zidane was crouched on the ground, arms crossed with his face buried within them. His whole body was trembling. But as Ruby approached him, he stood up slowly and sighed, his face still facing downwards.  
  
"Zidane, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to cause so much trouble.. " whispered Ruby tentatively.  
  
Zidane shook his head and looked up at her, his face filled with sorrow. "It's not your fault. You never did anything."  
  
"But I'm still sorry."said Ruby, slowly reaching to touch his arm.  
  
Zidane pulled his arm away, looked up at the sky, and said laughingly," HAHA!! Why should you be sorry?? You didn't tell them to pick on you, did you? Of course not. And it's certainly not your fault my parents and friends don't like you. Am I correct?"  
  
Zidane cracked up maniacally, laughing until he collapsed onto the ground with a hard thump. Ruby watched him with a contorted look on her face, halfway between horror and confusion.  
  
"Ruby," said Zidane, "tell me, why does everyone hate you?"  
  
Ruby looked uncertain. "Um..er.. I don't know..?"  
  
Zidane laughed again."You don't know? What kind of stupid answer is that?" Then he looked at her solemnly " Ruby,I'm really sorry, but I don't think we're going to work out.. Everyone's pushing me to break up with you. And I know they're doing the same to you. Nothing makes sense anymore. That's why I'm leaving you, but when you can make sense of everything, tell me, and I'll come back to you, I promise."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Another chapter. Tell me what you think of it, please. 


	3. Getting ready

A Chance for a Fresh Start  
  
  
  
"Hey Zidane!! Congratulations!!" rang through the hallway.  
  
Zidane didn't bother looking up, instead, he simply nodded and tried to disappear into the crowd as fast as he could. When nobody stopped him, he ducked into the cafeteria and picked up a tray, relieved.  
  
"ZIDANE!!" yelled a very familiar voice.  
  
Finding nowhere to hide, Zidane had no choice. "Err, hi.. uh.. Blank!"  
  
Blank put an arm around Zidane's neck and said," Yeah, it's me, pal. Why've you been avoiding me lately, you lil bugger?!"  
  
Zidane grinned weakly and said, "You have no idea what it's like, having to put up with all the people congratulating me on the break up. It's so irking. I can't even imagine what Ruby's going through."  
  
Blank looked at him disbelievingly. "Zid, it's been two weeks already, and you're STILL thinking about it??"  
  
"Oh, it's so easy to forget about something EVERYONE keeps reminding me of." Zidane said sarcastically.  
  
"Ahh, so that's why you've been avoiding us, huh?" asked Blank.  
  
Zidane nodded. "Yeah, I've been avoiding everyone. Even my foster parents and my brother.. But Kuja doesn't mind, we've always avoided each other." He added as an afterthought.  
  
Blank laughed," Man, loosen up, there are plenty of fish in the sea."  
  
Zidane shook his head dismissively. "I can't. I'm still waiting for the regret to kick in."  
  
Blank rolled his eyes. "Zid, there won't BE any regrets. You should be happy that girl isn't following you around any more. I mean, you never did REALLY like her, yeah? Remember how you guys actually became a couple?"  
  
Zidane nodded, he could remember..  
  
He had met Ruby around six months ago and saved her from a few perverts forcing her to lap-dance for them. After that, it seemed like her shadow was everywhere at school. And as it turned out, it WAS her shadow. She caught and told him one day, after school, that she was in love with him, and had been stalking him for more than a month. She said she would suicide if he refused to return her love. Then, although he was mortified, he could hardly refuse, given her situation. So he had agreed.  
  
Blank scratched his head. " I hafta help ya. Listen, you know Beatrix?"  
  
Zidane nodded and wondered what he was up to.  
  
"Well, there's a party at her house tonight. At ten.. there'll be plenty of chicks for you to check out. And even if you don't like chicks, you should just and stretch out a bit, I haven't seen you laugh for ages."  
  
"Nah, I think I'll pass this time."said Zidane.  
  
"Awww, Zidane, c'mon, just this one time. I promise you won't regret- " pleaded Blank.  
  
"NEXT!!" said the lunch lady. They had moved up the line without acknowledging it. Quickly, Zidane grabbed his food, and went in search for an empty table, Blank still jabbering eagerly in his ear.  
  
"You won't even have to look for any girls, they'll just come to you, er, i meant, you can can just drink some booze and chill out."he urged.  
  
Zidane shook his head determinedly and sat down at the emptiest table he could find. Blank plopped down next to him.  
  
"Be a man, Zidane, seriously, when was the last time you opened a beer can?" asked Blank, crossing his arms.  
  
Zidane ignored him and started to open a bag of chips.  
  
Slightly frustrated, Blank said, "Why don't you want to have fun any more? Do you want to spend the rest of your life waiting for non-existant regret? Oh, PUH-LEEZ, give me a break!"  
  
Zidane felt his anger rising in him, and turned to say something insulting. But when he looked at his best friend's tired, worn-out face, he softened and gave in.  
  
"Alright, I'll go."he said.  
  
"Really?" asked Blank, rubbing his ears. "Did I just hear you say 'I'll go'?"  
  
Zidane sighed and nodded.  
  
"Alright, see you tonight!" said Blank, hardly containing his excitement.  
  
"Right."Zidane muttered as he bit into his first sour chip.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Third chap. Lol, i told you things wouldn't improve. 


	4. chapter 4

Chapter Four  
  
Zidane looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. He couldn't believe he actually agreed to go to some dumb party. Furthermore, he couldn't believe he was trying out clothes in front of a mirror. And if that wasn't enough, he couldn't believe how stupid all his clothes looked. Haha, it seems like i don't believe in a lot of things he thought dryly.  
  
Suddenly, he heard a noise behind him. Zidane turned around. It was Kuja. Kuja was leaned against the frame of his doorway, arms crossed, with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Ahhhh, I see you've finally discovered how ugly you are, it's about time you found out. it's getting harder and harder every day pretending such a wart like you doesn't exist. Now, tell me, have you called the plastic surgeon yet?"said Kuja, eyes filled with cold laughter.  
  
Zidane didn't bother answering him. Instead, he crossed over the room and shut the door in Kuja's face. "Talk about ugly." He said. Then Zidane opened up his closet again, peering at the black shirts and trousers which occupied all the space. He dug through his clothes wishfully, hoping to find a bit of color to spice him up. When he found nothing but mounds of black, Zidane angrily muttered, "Heck! To hell with everything!", and pulled on what he would regularly wear to school: A black short-sleeved shirt over a long one, black trousers, black socks, black shoes, and a black cap. Looking at himself in the mirror, he decided he was laughable. He looked like batman, with all the black and the muscles. The only disparities were his tail and his straw-colored hair. Argh, whatever, at least they won't mistake me for Superman he thought, briskly running his fingers through his hair. Then, placing his cap back on his head, he opened the door and went downstairs.  
  
"Oh, Zidane, are you going somewhere?" asked his foster parents, George and Mary, who were in the living room watching TV.  
  
"Party."said Zidane, going into the kitchen for his wallet which he had accidentally left on the counter.  
  
"Alright, be safe, and no drugs." said George, giving him a slight smile.  
  
Zidane nodded and left the house. Outside, the air was cool with a breeze blowing in from the south. Zidane hopped into his black convertible and reversed out of the driveway, racking his brain for the whereabouts of Beatrix's mansion.  
  
He couldn't even remember the last time he went to a party. Six months felt like six years. Yes, that was it, the last time he went to a party was six months ago, before he met Ruby. After he started spending all his time with her and refusing all the party invitations, the invites just stopped coming altogether. And as for all the black, Ruby LOVED black, it was her favorite color. That explained his clothes AND the car. He had given all his clothes to the orphanage and bought new, black outfits. His car had been red, but a paint job was suddenly necessary once Ruby had caught sight of it.  
  
Suddenly aware that he was one street away from Beatrix's mansion, Zidane hurriedly checked his watch, he didn't want to be the first one there. He didn't want to be alone with Beatrix. His watch read ten-twenty. Zidane breathed a sigh of relief, he wasn't early. A few minutes later, when Beatrix's mansion came into view, Zidane saw the whole building shaking with music. He could even hear it. Then, as he pulled up onto her street, he gaped at the streets. It was like a parking lot, the entire street was filled with cars, some of them shaking as the people inside them made out. Zidane quickly found an empty space and parked. Walking quickly inside, a sense of familiarity covered him, and he found himself smiling his first real smile in six months.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Um, so this is my fourth chapter, Although, i've only posted my first chapter on yesterday, i have a feeling i'm not going to get any reviews. Alright, maybe writing isn't my thing. But at least I'm going to finish this story. Then maybe I'll stop. lol. 


	5. what?

Chapter Five  
  
As he raised his arm to ring the bell, the heavy, wooden door swung open.  
  
"ZIDANE!!!Come on in! Blank said you'd come, but I didn't believe him. Guess I'll have to apologize later." said Beatrix, happily surveying her friend. Then she added joyfully, "I'm so glad you're here."  
  
Zidane gave her a polite smile. Beatrix looked beautiful. She had changed a bit since he last saw her, but he knew she only looked shorter because he had grown. She still had that athletic, jungle-woman figure, and ravishing long, brown hair.  
  
"C'mon, I'll take you to Blank." she said, grabbing his arm.  
  
"So, Beatrix, how's college?" he asked, as they passed many breakers gazing at Beatrix lustfully.  
  
She grinned. "Fun."  
  
Zidane eyed her curiously and questioned, " Fun?"  
  
Beatrix waved to a couple of guys watching a porn video in the living room and said, " Yeah, well, it symbolizes freedom, and nobody wants to be a caged bird." She caught Zidane's inquiring glance and explained, " I mean, now that Dad 'nd Mum are out of the country, and classes are so easy, I feel incredibly independent and unrestrained."  
  
"Wild." Zidane summarized for her. "You feel wild."  
  
Beatrix beamed at him. "Yeah, college sure is wild.. I always knew you understood me."  
  
After seemingly endless rooms full of drunken teenagers, they finally arrived at the largest one of all.  
  
"Oi! Monkey Boy!!! Over here!!" someone yelled from a far corner.  
  
Zidane looked over. It was Blank, standing with a bunch of people, drink in one hand, girl in the other. They crossed over to join him.  
  
"Ah, Zidane, you're here!!" muttered Blank, obviously drunk. He looked at Beatrix. "HAHA!! I told you he'd be here, and you wouldn't believe me!"  
  
"Okay, you win, but that doesn't give you the right to abuse my friend." she angrily retorted, staring pointedly at the girl in his arms.  
  
Zidane looked at the girl in amazement. She was definitely the prettiest girl he had ever seen, TV, magazines included. The girl looked uneasy standing here and it was apparent she had her mind set on leaving once Blank let go of her. When she saw Zidane staring at her, she blushed crimson and averted his gaze, which made her look even more stunning to him. She had pulchritudinous features, alluring black hair streaming down her back, a long, exquisite figure strapped in slutty clothes that were definitely not hers, and the most beauteous eyes Zidane had ever seen in his life. He was so enraptured by her delicacy that he didn't notice the fight exploding right next to him until now.  
  
"I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU, YOU MORON!"  
  
"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!!"  
  
"I TOLD YOU TO PROTECT HER, NOT RAPE HER WITH YOUR EYES!!"  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN??"  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK THAT'S SUPPOSED TO MEAN??"  
  
"HELL, I WAS PROTECTING HER!!!!"  
  
"OH YEAH, YOU CALL THAT PROTECTING HER?? ALLOWING ALL YOUR DISGUSTING FRIENDS TO DROOL OVER HER??"  
  
"THEY WEREN'T DROOLING OVER HER!!"  
  
"OH YEAH??"  
  
"YEAH!!"  
  
"WELL, WHAT ABOUT YOURSELF, LOOKING AT HER BREASTS EVERY ONCE IN A WHILE, PROTECTING MY ASS!!"  
  
"I HAVE NOT BEEN LOOKING AT HER BREASTS!!!"  
  
"RIGHT, AND YOU HAVENT BEEN TAKING ADVANTAGE OF HER EITHER, YEAH?"  
  
"DUH!! WHAT DO YOU THINK??"  
  
"OF COURSE YOU'VE BEEN!"  
  
"WHAT THE HECK??"  
  
"WHY WERE YOU HOLDING IN YOUR ARMS THEN!!??"  
  
"I JUST TOLD YOU!!I WAS PROTECTING HER!!"  
  
Zidane suddenly reaized why Beatrix was so mad. For confirmation, he asked an alarmed boy standing behind Blank, "Um, excuse me, but.. are they together?"  
  
The boy didn't take his eyes of the fight, but answered, "Yeah."  
  
Then he unglued his eyes and looked reassuringly at Zidane. "Don't worry, they always do this. Later, they'll be all over each other." Then he looked curiously at Zidane. "Say, have I seen you before?"  
  
Just then, a pretty voice squealed, "ZIDANE!!! I can't believe you're here!! Have you come out of your meditation?"  
  
Zidane turned around to look at the person. "Eiko, hey! I see you've grown up a bit."  
  
Eiko just stood there and smiled at him, ignoring the boys drooling at her side. "Yeah, I really have. You can't even tell I'm only a seventh grader."  
  
Zidane looked at her closely and decided she was right, she looked more like an eleventh grader, with the figure and makeup.  
  
Eiko walked over to him and hugged him. "I'm glad you've come out of your isolation. I've been waiting for you for so long."  
  
Grinning, Zidane said, "What do you think I am, a hermit? Isolation? Meditation? What are you talking about, kid?"  
  
"Kid?!" she shouted, clearly insulted. "Watch who you're calling a kid!!"  
  
Zidane laughed. "Okay, I'll be careful."  
  
Eiko let go of Zidane and stared at the poor girl shriveled up next to a screaming Beatrix. "Garnet?!"she half-whispered, reaching over to take the girl's hand.  
  
The girl looked extremely relieved to be out of the situation. "Hello Eiko." she said, in a creamy voice.  
  
"Garnet, why are you here?" she asked, holding her hand in a sisterly fashion.  
  
Garnet answered, "My dad and mum wanted me to come and experience American life. So I left Alexandria, and came over to stay with Beatrix."  
  
Zidane stared at Garnet. She was so beautiful. Eiko saw the look on his face and reluctantly introduced them to each other. "Zidane, this is Garnet Alexandros, the princess of Alexandria, we were at summer camp together last summer. And Garnet, this is Zidane Tribal, the cutest boy in town- er- I mean, one of the seniors at Lindblum High School."  
  
Garnet smiled at him and said, " I'm in your year, so maybe I'll see you at school. Principal Cid is my uncle, you know. "  
  
Zidane blinked. She was his age? How lucky could he get? Then he thought angrily what am i thinking? I'm still waiting for Ruby to give me an answer. "Really? He must be a pretty cool uncle." he lied in response.  
  
Garnet nodded in agreement."Yes, he is pretty nice."  
  
They both fell silent as they felt Eiko eyes burning into them.  
  
"Ah, Eiko, lookin' good." said the boy who had been ignored by Zidane since Eiko's arrival.  
  
"And you, um.. "  
  
"Chad."  
  
"Ah, yes, Chad." said Eiko, smiling politely.  
  
Chad abruptly turned to Zidane. "Darkness. The choice will be yours, Zidane. Darkness or light. Choose wisely. But if you ask me, darkness will be better. When the time comes, ahhh, let all things perish."  
  
Then he left, leaving the three of them wondering what drugs he had taken earlier in the evening. 


End file.
